wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cataclysm AddOn status
NOTE: Some addons listed here require you to enable "load out-of-date addons". • See all Cataclysm Compatible AddOns available at WoWInterface here. • ;Simple status legend: : – Not compatible with beta and moslty or completely broken; possibly breaks other Cataclysm functionality or other addons. : – Partially compatible with beta; core functionality works but with errors. : – Compatible with beta with near full functionality. : – Compatibility is unknown with beta. Testing requested. } || Boss Encounters || || |- | DockingStation || || || |- | Dominos || || Action Bars || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta |- | Doom_CooldownPulse || || || |- | DragViewPort || || Viewport || |- | DrDamage || || || works. Spells show incorrect damage due to coefficient changes |- | EasyDestroy || || Destroy items || |- | Eavesdrop || || || |- | EPGP || || Looting Points || Appears to be working as intended |- | EventHorizon || || || Class configs need to be updated for new talents and spell IDs. Author is aware and working on it. |- | Examiner || || || |- | Extended Raid Info || || || Appears to be working as intended |- | FPSideBar || || || Aside from the frame being misaligned, it works fine. |- | FloTotemBar || || Totems || |- | FluidFrames || || || v2.3 + patch |- | Fortress || || || |- | FuBar || || || |- | FuBar LocationFu || || || |- | FuBar MoneyFu || || || Works, but has configuration problems |- | FuBar NameToggleFu || || || Works for the most part, but encounter Lua errors when trying to configure. |- | FreebTip || || || |- | Gatherer || || || More than a dozen errors on startup, didn't try functionality after that... |- | GatherMate || || Gathering || More than a dozen errors on startup, didn't try functionality after that... |- | Gearscore || || Gearscore || |- | GearScoreLite || || Gearscore || Shows GearScore on own items but prevents inspecting |- | GoGoMount || || || |- | GreySeller || || || |- | Grid || || UnitFrames || |- | GTFO || || Combat || |- | Healbot Continued || || UnitFrames || Kills frame rate, options windows empty, no bars up. |- | IceHud || || HUD || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta Curse/WoWAce Cataclysm alphas |- | ImpIgnore || || Chat || Graphical glitch but, otherwise, works fine. |- | JunkDrop|| || Bags || Chat commands (/junkdrop or /jd) work fine. LDB functionality untested. |- | kgPanels || || UI Apprnce || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta |- | LunarSphere || || || |- | Macaroon|| || Macro Bar || WoWInterface Cataclysm beta |- | MacroBank || || Macros || |- | Mapster || || Map || |- | metaHUD || || HUD || |- | MikScrollingBattleText || || Combat Text || Scrolling Areas won't save their positions |- | MoveAnythng! || || || |- | MultiAuction || || Auctions || |- | NeedToKnow || || || |- | Ninja Panel|| || || |- | NoBuff || || || Removing buffs is now protected. |- | oGlow || || || |- | OmniCC || || Cooldown || |- | Omen || || Threat || |- | Onebag3 || || Bags || |- | OPie || || || Restricted environment broken in current beta build; may work fine in future builds. |- | OpenAllBags || || Bags || |- | oUF || || UnitFrames || |- | oRA2 || || || |- | PallyPower || || Buffs || |- | Parrot || || Combat Text || Cata Version At WoWAce |- | PassLoot || || || Main UI works, havn't tested in a group yet. |- | PitBull 4 || || UnitFrames || Curse/WoWAce Beta |- | PlayedTimer || || Session timer || Recently updated. |- | Postal || || || |- | Power Auras Classic || || HUD || v3.0.0R+ WoWInterface/ Has an issue with animated font. |- | Prat || || Chat || @Curse |- | Prospect || || Profession || |- | QuestHelper || || Questing || || |- | QuestGuru || || Questing || |- | Raid Watch 2 || || || || |- | Ranch || || || |- | RatingBuster || || Tooltips || |- | Recount || || Combat Log || |- | RepairGear || || || |- | Rhadatip || || || Shows interface, but interface doesn't respond to clicks |- | Routes || || || || |- | Satrina Buff Frames || || || || |- | SetTheory || || || Without CancelBuff or Glyph actions (CancelBuff is now protected, waiting on secure template and the glyph frame is currently too buggy to work with.) |- | Sexymap || || Map || |- | ShadowedUnitFrames || || UnitFrames || |- | SimpleRepair || || || |- | Simple Raid Target Icons || || Raid Marking || |- | Skada || || Combat Log || |- | SkillsTip || || || Obsolete. |- | SLData Text || || || Unable to move some items |- | Speaking || || || |- | Speedy Actions || || Auctions || |- | sThreatMeters2 || || Threat || |- | Stocker|| || Merchant || |- | Stuf Unit Frames || || UnitFrames || |- | tekKompare || || || |- | teksJunkSeller || || || |- | Tidy Plates || || || |- | Titan Panel || || || |- | TradesBar || || Toolbar || |- | UIOoCFade || || || |- | VanasKoS || || || Updating this for Cata is currently in progress. Download the latest alpha from WoWAce. Use the tickets section of the same site to report any bugs you run across in Cata. My forum account for beta is currently broken so please use wowace to communicate. |- | Vuhdo || || UnitFrames || Cata version at Vuhdo support forum |- | WoWHead Looter || || || Update Wowhead's engine to receive the new addon. |- | WowLua || || || This was marked as incompatible but I haven't encountered a single error while using it in the Cataclysm beta. |- | X-Perl || || UnitFrames || Cata version at WoWAce |- | XRayVision || || Inventory || |} Category:AddOns AddOns Category:AddOns AddOns